Runaway and Reunited
by Yaoi Maiko
Summary: Sasuke is sick of his life in the village. So he runs away...but he runs to someone...but who? Warning: Uchihacest! YAOI YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi: HELLO, EARTH!!**

Earth: Hello, Yaoi.

**Yaoi: -looks at Earth then shakes head- Anyways, let's begin the story...I'm sorry for any errors...I'm just too tired to care.**

**Sky: Aren't you always?**

Yaoi: Grrr...That's besides the point...Let's just start the story...

**Amaya: I have to do the warning first, Yaoi!**

Yaoi: Well, hurry up then!!

Amaya: Warning, this fanfiction contains Yaoi and Uchihacest.

The sun was blaring, the birds were sings, the day was young, everyone was outside playing, working, or just enjoying the weather...Except for one Uchiha, Sasuke. He sat in his room on the bed, the curtains drawn, the lights off, and the door shut and locked to keep Naruto out. He was thinking about how to get his revenge on Itachi. No one held a grudge like an Uchiha does. They get their revenge and they enjoy it...Or that's how it's supposed to go.

Sasuke had enough of thinking and decided to go for a little walk. He jumped out the window onto the roof and started to run before Naruto could figure out he wasn't in his room anymore. He ran to the edge of Kohona and just took a seat looking out, wishing he could go after him, wishing he could make him pay for what he did. After having a full-fledged conflict with himself, Sasuke decided to leave Kohona in search of Itachi. He made a quick dash and was already half way from Kohona.

He ran until he felt he was safe enough away from his old home full of so many memories. He then jumped in a tree and hid as he went asleep but still on high-alert. The dreams that haunted him flowed across his closed eye lids as he sleeps. He soon woke up to the sound of birds and the sun making him hot. He stood up and stretched until his body gave him some satisfying pops before he continued on his search of Itachi.

He stopped at a nearby village and bought some food for his empty stomach. He sat down in one of the chairs outside and savored his meal. Once done he was about to continue his run when he bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going, punk." Sasuke glared up at the man in the black with reddish-purple clouds on it. "Sorry." He said not really meaning it. "Hey, you look like someone I know but I know you're not him...What's your name?" The man asked. "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered. "The little brother of Itachi?" The man removed his hat and now you could see his orangeish-red hair clearly. "Yea." Sasuke answered. "What brings you all the way out here?" The man said. "I was, kinda, looking for Itachi...Um, what's your name?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, how rude, the names Sasori...So why are you looking for Itachi?" He asked.

"Well, I want to give him a piece of my mind for what he did." Sasuke said trying to stop from blushing. "Is it for the whole parents' ordeal?" Sasori asked. "No, actually this is between me and him...So if you could be so kind as to tell me where Itachi is." Sasuke asked. "Sure, just follow me." Sasori said as he walked off and Sasuke followed close behind. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sasuke spoke. "So, where exactly is he?" He asked. "Last place he was, at the base." Sasori said. "You mean at the Akatsuki cave?" Sasuke asked. "Yea." Sasori said and the rest of the way there they were silent.

"I'm going to hide out here, tell Itachi that there's someone out here for him, okay?" he told Sasori, who nodded his head. Sasori then ran inside to find Itachi and at the same time Sasuke took a few steps back on the trail before hiding and concealing his chakra. "Alright, Itachi, I shall show you what you have turned me into." Sasuke whispered as he ducked down in the bushes. "OK." Itachi yelled as he was pushed outside by Kisame and Sasori. "I don't see anyone." He yelled back at the cave. "Try walking a little further." Sasori yelled before he ran in the cave more with Kisame.

Itachi rolled his eyes and walked the trail until he was knocked over by a blue blur. "Wha tha...?" Itachi didn't get to finish as a pair of lips was against his. Sasuke soon broke the kiss but stayed on top of Itachi. "You killed the clan and leave me all alone, do you know how long I've wanted to see you?" Sasuke asked about to cry. "Sasuke..." Itachi could only think of that as his little brother sat on top of him with glossy eyes. "It's been 7 years, Itachi, since that wonderful night and that awful day." Sasuke said yet again kissing Itachi. Itachi's mind then understood what Sasuke was talking about.

+flashback begins+

_Sasuke, age 8(the day before Itachi killed the clan), sat in Itachi's room with the door locked, not even thinking about why, talking to him like normal. "So, Sasuke, how was school?" Itachi asked his little brother._

_"It was fun, but I missed being with you." Sasuke said as he hugged his aniki._

"Sasuke, do you love me?" Itachi asked.

_"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Sasuke said as Itachi smiled and kissed his forehead._

_"Sasuke..." Itachi said as he brushed his lips on Sasuke's. He quickly pulled back and jumped of the bed with his eyes wide. "Sasuke, I...I didn't mean to do that...I'm sorry...You probably think I'm a pervert...But I can't help it, Sasuke, I love you." Itachi said looking at the ground._

_Sasuke's hand was at his mouth and he smile as he finally knew his answer. He then crawled off the bed and over to Itachi and looked up at him. "Why would I think you a pervert, nii-san, cause I love you, too." He said._

_"You don't get it do you...? I love you not like a brother should love his brother." Itachi said sadly._

_"No, you don't understand, cause that's what I meant." Sasuke said as he pulled his brother by the collar and smashed their lips in a bruising kiss. Sasuke could feel Itachi tensing under him and then relax. Itachi then stuck his tongue out and touched Sasuke's bottom lip asking for permission. Sasuke opened his mouth and happily accepted the tongue. He moaned as the kiss was deepened and he was pushed onto the bed. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't give a damn, he wanted Itachi and he wanted him NOW!_

_Sasuke felt like he was about to suffocate but Itachi pulled away in time so they could catch their breath...Or at least Sasuke could, cause Itachi soon after had attacked Sasuke's neck making him moan. Sasuke then grabbed Itachi's ponytail and took it down as Itachi bit and licked his neck claiming Sasuke as his. Itachi then took his hands and stuck them up Sasuke shirt. He then grabbed one of Sasuke's nipples and smushing it between his thumb and pointer finger earning him a gasp from Sasuke. Itachi smirked as he continued to attack the boy's neck._

_Itachi stopped attacking Sasuke's neck long enough to take Sasuke's shirt off. He then attacked Sasuke's lips and moved his hand down to Sasuke's pants and slide his hand inside and grabbed Sasuke's member. Sasuke broke the kiss with a gasp. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's back and pulled him closer as Itachi went faster. "Sasuke, try not to make so much noise, we can't risk being caught." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke nodded his head before pushing his face into the crook of Itachi's neck and shoulder as Itachi continued._

_"Mmmm." Sasuke said as Itachi quickened his pace. "Itachi!" Sasuke screamed into Itachi's crook as he came in Itachi's hand. Sasuke then slumped against Itachi tiredly but he still wanted more. "Sasuke, how far do you want to go?" Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear. "All the way, Itachi." Sasuke said. Itachi then smirked and removed his shirt. Itachi then reached to undo his pants but Sasuke smacked his hand away and got on his knees on the floor in front of Itachi. He then undid Itachi's pants and with a little help from Itachi got them plus the boxers off. Sasuke then smirked as he looked at Itachi's erected member._

_"W-What?" Itachi asked uncomfortably. Sasuke just leaned forward and took the whole member in his mouth cause Itachi to let a deep throated moan go. "Mmmm" Itachi didn't hesitate in showing his pleasure that Sasuke was causing him. Sasuke then took all of Itachi's member in his mouth and swallowed and Itachi went cross-eyed. "Sas-Sasuke!" He moaned as he came in Sasuke's mouth. After swallowing all, Sasuke stood up and kissed Itachi's chapped lips. Itachi, who could taste his own seed on Sasuke lips, didn't notice as Sasuke crawled up in his lap._

_Sasuke soon broke the kiss for air and with a quick peck on Itachi's lip he said. "Take me, Itachi, take me now, I'm all yours." He said as he moved in Itachi's lap against Itachi's now hard again member. Itachi let a moan out as a shock of pleasure went up his spine. "It will hurt though...Are you sure you want this?" Itachi had to have a whole-hearted answer before he would continue. Sasuke didn't even hesitate when he said. "Yes." And with that Itachi took three fingers into his mouth and sucked on him. Once they were wet enough, he removed them and put them at Sasuke entrance. He then stuck one finger in and Sasuke squirmed. It wasn't that it hurt, it just felt weird. Sasuke tried not to move as the finger moved in a pace...That was before a second finger was added to Sasuke's displeasure. Sasuke started to tense up, Itachi saw this, and moved his hand to Sasuke's, yet again, erected member. Creating a steady rhythm between the two he then added a third finger._

_Sasuke tried his best to hold back the tears but he couldn't anymore and they all fell. Itachi felt bad so he licked them away. After Sasuke got use to the three fingers, Itachi continued to move them in and out to find that certain spot that would make Sasuke wither in pleasure. "Ah, Itachi." Sasuke moaned as he saw white spots. _Ah, there it is. _Itachi recorded the spot before removing them and positioning himself at Sasuke's entrance. "Sasuke, tell me if you want to stop because I don't know if I will be able to stop once I begin." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded his head. "I know I can trust you, Itachi." Sasuke said as he grabbed Itachi's hand and laced their fingers together for strength. "Now, go!" Sasuke said and Itachi slowly entered him. Sasuke winced and Itachi stopped to let Sasuke adjust. After a painful eternity of Itachi trying not to just pound into Sasuke, Sasuke finally nodded his head and Itachi continued to push in._

Sasuke then wince and tears came down his cheek. Itachi then licked them away and stayed put. Sasuke finally relaxed and Itachi pushed until he was all the way sheathed in. Itachi waited until Sasuke was relaxed again. Sasuke then rolled his hips and Itachi then pulled out and slammed back in causing Sasuke to moan as Itachi hit his prostate. "Ahhhh...Fas...Faster! Aniki!" Sasuke moaned into the crook of Itachi's neck and shoulder. Itachi complied Sasuke wish and pounded into that sweet tight ass.(XD)

_"ANIKI!" Sasuke moaned into Itachi's crook as he came for the second time that night. Itachi kept pounded into Sasuke and moaned. "Sas...Sasuke!" Itachi Moaned into Sasuke's shoulder as he came into Sasuke. Itachi then rested awhile on top of Sasuke before shakingly pulling out of him and laying down with his arm around him. He then pulled the covers over him. "I love you, aniki." Sasuke said as he pecked Itachi on the lips. "I love you too, Sasuke." They soon both fell asleep._

Flashback ends+

"Get off me, Sasuke." Itachi said as he tried to push Sasuke off. "No, I am 7 years sex deprived and I want to know why you killed our clan!" Sasuke said as he held Itachi down. "You want to know the truth that bad?" Itachi asked. "It's so I can love you again...If I think it was right." Sasuke said. "Fine, it was cause our parents heard us that night and thought I was raping you, they called the police the next day and I decided to kill them so you could be safe from therapy that was unnecessary to begin with." Itachi said. "Yea, but why did you kill the rest of them?" Sasuke asked. "Cause they knew about it too." Itachi said now successfully pushing Sasuke off. Itachi stood up and brushed himself off and walked back towards the cave. "So that's how it's going to be, huh...You leaving me again and me being depressed in Kohona." Sasuke said crying. That's when Itachi stopped and looked at Sasuke. "I didn't say you had to leave." Itachi said with a smirk. "You can join the Akatsuki." He added before disappearing into the cave.

Sasuke then smirked and ran inside the cave. He then bumped into someone yet again that day. "Opps, sorry." Sasuke said as he stood up. "Nah, it was totally my fault, un." The blonde man said...Well he looked like a girl but he had a manly voice. "Okay." Sasuke said nervously. "Do you know where Itachi went?" He asked. "He went to the leader's quarters...I can take you there if you would like that, un." The blonde man said. "I would love that...The names Sasuke Uchiha, may I know yours?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, sorry, it's Deidara...But everyone just calls me Dei, un." Dei said as he walked into the cave and Sasuke followed.

**-TBC-**

**--  
****Yaoi: Wow, the first chapter is done, I can't believe it.**

Amaya: I can, but you know what I can't believe?

Sky/Yaoi: what?

Amaya: I can't believe it's not butter!  


**Yaoi/Sky: WTF?******

**Amaya: OMG**

Sky: BBQ


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi: I'm finally working on this fanfic again….I'm been busy with school and sleep…XD**

Amaya: This fanfic is not for young children, it is made by a professional pervert…Yaoi.../\/\/\

Sasuke followed Dei to a room at the very back of the cave. The first thing Sasuke heard was Itachi's cold voice 'telling'…not asking but telling….someone that Sasuke was staying rather they like it or not. Dei knocked on the door and it opened. "What?" The man at the desk asked. "Um, Sasuke was looking for Itachi, un." Dei said before quickly running off. "So this is the boy you were talking about?" The man asked as he looked from Sasuke to Itachi. "Yes." Was Itachi's cold reply. "Is he a good fighter?" The man asked…Sasuke wish he knew his name. "Yes, he is an Uchiha after all…And I don't mind him bunking with me, leader." Itachi replied coldly, as usual. "Fine…But he better not cause any trouble." The leader said as he dismissed them with a lazy wave of his hand. Itachi just turned around with his cloak flowing in the air as he did.

Sasuke waited until Itachi was right behind him before he too turned around and followed him. Itachi let him to the third door from the entrance. Itachi lifted an arm and twisted the doorknob, opening the door. He went in and stepped to side and let Sasuke enter before closing the door behind him and locking it. Itachi quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, from behind. "You're lucky I'm the leader's best killer." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Yeah, why's that?" Sasuke asked as he turned around in Itachi's arms to face him. "If you weren't my brother, he would have said no…and killed you the instant he saw you." Itachi said as he sucked on Sasuke's neck. "I'm not your brother…I'm your lover." Sasuke whispered as he pulled Itachi up for a kiss.

"Man, how I've missed you." Sasuke hissed before smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Sasuke brought his tongue out and touched it to Itachi. Itachi opened his mouth and let Sasuke explore every inch of it. He then pushed Sasuke's tongue back so his could do the same to Sasuke's mouth. It'd been so long since Sasuke had kissed Itachi that he'd forgotten what he tasted like until now. He tasted Itachi's tongue against his. He was in heaven. He had found his brother after so long. 7 years to be exact. Sasuke couldn't go another year without Itachi, that was his reason for leaving the village. For these kisses and caresses.

Air then became a necessity. So they broke apart and both were panting. "Itachi, we shouldn't here….We could get caught." Sasuke breathed before Itachi attacked his neck. "No one dares to interrupt me or even talk to me here." Itachi said with a smirk against Sasuke's neck. "They could hear us." Sasuke panted. "So, let them…I can lie to them, you know." Itachi whispered in his ear, his hot breath making Sasuke shiver. "But-" Sasuke began but Itachi pulled off his shirt with a growl. "No 'but's Sasuke." Itachi said as he attacked Sasuke's nipple, earning a moan. "I-Itachi." Sasuke Moaned and then there was a knock on the door. Itachi growled angrily as he continues his work. "Itachi, shouldn't you answer that?" Sasuke asked breathlessly. "I don't really want to." Itachi said carelessly. "But they could easily bust in here." Sasuke said as he watched the door.

Itachi growled as he stood up straight, giving Sasuke his shirt. "You get away this time, but you're _mine _tonight…got it?" Itachi whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear before he put his shirt on. Itachi threw the door open angrily. "What?!" He all but yelled with a voice full of venom. "It's lunch time….and the leader wanted Sasuke to meet everyone." Sasori told Itachi with no fear in his voice. He could care less about Itachi's threatening voice. "Fine." Itachi said as he closed the door when Sasori walked away. "Don't think you're out of this…I _will_ have you."Itachi said as he brushed his lips over Sasuke's. "Fine, just make sure everyone is asleep when you do." Sasuke said as he straightened himself up in the mirror. "Fine." Itachi growled, he was glad he wore a cloak so no one could see his raging hard on.

Itachi then dug through his closet and pulled out a cloak and examined it before shaking his head and putting it back. He pulled out another a lot shorter than his normal ones. "Ah, found it…Here, Sasuke, I kept this one just in case." Itachi said as he pulled it off the hanger and threw it at Sasuke, who caught it only looking from the corner of his eye. "Thanks." Sasuke said with a smile as he threw the cloak over his body and Itachi fixed it for him. "It looks good on you." Itachi said as he stole a kiss from Sasuke, who was blushing as Itachi fixed his hair for him. "There, you don't look like you just had sex." Itachi said as he looked in the mirror and sighed. "But yours does." Sasuke joked with a laugh as he motioned for Itachi to bend down. "Here, I'll fix it." Sasuke continued as he pulled Itachi's hair out of its braid.

He grabbed the brush on the dresser and brushed Itachi's hair ever so gently. Itachi shivered from cold chills as Sasuke played with his hair. Once Sasuke had it straight with no tangles, he put it back in the black rubber band with his bangs hanging over his leaf headband. "Okay, all done." Sasuke said as Itachi stood up straight and looked in the mirror. "Good job." Itachi commented as he checked himself out. He could never get his hair to look this good before. "Ready?" Itachi asked after a while. "When ever you are." Sasuke said with a smirk as he walked to the door, swaying his hips, taunting Itachi. '_Oh, he's going to pay to this.'_ Itachi thought as he walked up behind Sasuke when he just reached the door. He then gave Sasuke's butt a pinch and hiss in his ear. "_Mine._" He then opened the door with a stunned Sasuke in tow.

Itachi led Sasuke to the opposite side of the cave where a set of big doors were. "This is the cafeteria." Itachi said bored. He could care less about food. Right now, he had Sasuke on his mind. He grabbed a plate while handing another one to Sasuke. They proceeded down the line. "Itachi, aren't you going to eat more than that?" Sasuke asked as he piled food on his plate. "I'm not really hungry for food, _Sasuke." _Itachi whispered in his ear, earning him a shiver from the inch shorter teen. "Come on, the others want to meet you." Itachi continued with a sigh as they left the line and entered the dining part of the cafeteria.

"Yo, Itachi, sit with us." A blue colored guy yelled pointing to a seat next him. Itachi walked over without a word while Sasuke followed, hidden behind him. "You got room for one more?" Itachi asked with no emotions. "Yeah, why?" The blue guy asked as he made Dei move a seat down. "My little brother joined and I wanted him to have a seat." Itachi explained as he took his seat motioning for Sasuke to join. "Cool, what's his name?" The blue guy asked as he took a bite off his plate. "Sasuke…..Kisame, I'd like it if you chewed with your mouth closed." Itachi said with an annoyed voice but still showed no emotion. He only showed his emotions to Sasuke.

"Sorry, I can't help it since I have such large teeth." Kisame said with a smile. "W'ever." Itachi said as he took a bite off his plate also. "Oh, um….Sasuke, allow me to introduce everyone, un." Dei said with a smile. "This is Pein…." He said as he pointed to an orange-haired man with many piercings. "This is Zetsu…." He continued as he pointed to a plant/man that was half black half white with green hair to match. "This is Hidan…." He said as he pointed to a creepy looking guy with white hair. "This is Kakuzu…." He then pointed to a man with a mask that reminded him of Kakashi's and a hat that covered his hair, all you could see was around his eyes a little. "This is Tobi…." He pointed to a guy with a orange swirled mask that only had one eye hole like Kakashi, but on the opposite eye and he had black hair. "And there's one more, but they're on a mission for a month or so, un." Dei said as he finished his plate. "Well, see you guys for dinner, un." Dei said as he walked over to place his plate in the sink and leave.

"Well, that was fun." Zetsu said as he too finished his plate. "Yeah." He agreed with himself. "Did he just talk to himself?" Sasuke asked confused as ever. "Yeah….Don't worry, you'll get use to it." Itachi said with a dry laugh. "Well, it looks like you're done, want to go out for a exercise?" Itachi continued as he stood with his empty plate and Sasuke's in hand. "Sound like a plan." Sasuke said as he too stood and walked with Itachi to throw the plates in the sink, then walk out. "Well, it seems Itachi now has a shadow." Hidan joked and everyone laughed….Well, until..."Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled as he jumped on the table. "No, Tobi is a bad boy, now get off the table before I castrate you for it. Tobi jumped down with his head down sadly.

Outside, Itachi and Sasuke walked until they reached a clearing. "Just like the old days, huh?" Itachi asked as he removed his cloak, revealing a pair of tight black leather pants and a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles. "You look hot in that, Itachi." Sasuke said as he almost started to drool. "Almost enough to distract you?" Itachi teased as he jumped as Sasuke, successfully pinning him to the ground. "Ah, Itachi, I'm not doing it out here." Sasuke said as Itachi removed his cloak. "I know that but we still can't have you over heat as we train." Itachi said, successfully removing the cloak and jumping off Sasuke. He laid the cloak next to his on the log and stood up straight. "Sasuke, come at me with the intent to kill." Itachi said as he mentally prepared himself. "B-But I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke said but got an annoyed look from Itachi.

Sasuke jumped at Itachi with kunai in hands. He almost hit Itachi but was blocked by another kunai. He mentally sighed. He tried several times but only got a scratch on Itachi, on his right cheek. He hit the ground panting for air, covered in sweat. Itachi hadn't even broken a sweat. Sasuke glared at Itachi but it looked more like a cute pout. "Keep making face like that and I'll take you now." Itachi warned calmly and Sasuke looked at him with disbelief. "You wouldn't dare." Sasuke hissed as he stood up shakingly. He almost lost his balance and fell, but Itachi caught him. "You're too weak to even stand. I'll carry to the cave." Itachi said as he picked Sasuke up bridal style. "But won't someone see us?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at Itachi. "I can run at high speed, they'd never see us." Itachi said annoyed as he picked up their cloaks and throwing them on Sasuke.

He quickly ran back to his room without getting busted by anyone. He busted through the door and kicked it closed with his foot. He gently placed the sleeping Sasuke on the bed and went back to the door to lock it. "There." He whispered to himself as he pulled of Sasuke's sandals while kicking off his. He dove under the covers and grabbed Sasuke and he could smell nothing but Sasuke as he fell asleep.

A know soon woke up Itachi, but Sasuke was out like a light so when Itachi moved and got his cloak on Sasuke moved to hog the bed. He answered the door. "What?" He asked quietly. "Dinner is ready." Sasori whispered as he noticed Sasuke asleep. "We'll be there in a while." Itachi said and Sasori nodded his head, then left. Itachi closed the door, then went back to the bed and sat on it. He gently leaned over near Sasuke's ear. "Sasuke." Itachi whispered hotly into his ear, earning him a whimper from the raven-haired teen. "Wake up, dinner's done." Itachi continued to breath hotly into his ear. Sasuke mumbled something and Itachi couldn't make it out. "Sasuke, what are you dreaming about?" Itachi asked, his hot breath cause a tremor to surge through Sasuke's body.

"Itachi…I….love….you." Sasuke said through his pants. Itachi laughed lightly as he gently shook Sasuke awake. "Wakey, wakey, my little perv." Itachi said when Sasuke didn't work with him. Sasuke jumped a little as he woke, a light blush formed at the bridge of his nose. "Ah, good to see you awake." Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke up to sit on the bed. Sasuke yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Sexy as usual, I see." Itachi said as if it was a joke, but it was true. He thought there was no ugly side to Sasuke. Sasuke just glared, or tried to, he was still tired.

"Come on, let's get supper, because you'll need your strength for tonight." Itachi said as he stood up and threw Sasuke his cloak. He donned it really quickly before taking step in behind Itachi. They walked to the cafeteria, got their food, and sat with the ones from before. "Hey, Itachi, how'd you get that scratch on your cheek?" Hidan asked as he pointed to Itachi's right cheek. "Sasuke and I were training and he got me." Itachi explained. "He must be good if he can get a scratch on you." Sasori joined in. "Nah, I'm not, I think Itachi just gave me a pity hit." Sasuke said with a fake sad face. "Actually I went full force on you, Sasuke. I didn't hold back at all." Itachi explained as he took a bite.

Sasuke just went silent and ate before he made Itachi take him right on the table in front of everyone. He took another bite and only had one left. He quickly ate it and put his plate in the sink. Itachi was done as soon as Sasuke got to the sink. He put his plate in the sink also and walked out with Sasuke in tow. Once Itachi knew the others couldn't see them, he grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and pulled him quickly to the bedroom. He closed the door quickly and locked it. And threw Sasuke on the bed and jumped on top of him. "Itachi." Sasuke warned through clenched teeth. "Everyone is still awake, you know?" He continued, but Itachi could careless right about now.

Sasuke had been teasing him all damn day. He removed Sasuke's cloak and attacked his neck with nips, kisses, and licks, here and there. "I-Itachi." Sasuke tried to say seriously but couldn't for a moan. "You've been taunting me all day, Sasuke, this is just payback." Itachi said as he moved his hands to the hem of Sasuke pants. "I wonder if you'll last longer this time." Itachi teased as he unbuttoned and unzipped Sasuke's pants. He stood up and quickly threw them off the teen and into the darkness of the room. He then leaned over Sasuke's waist and smiled at his prize.

"Look what I won." Itachi said as he took the cock in his mouth, earning him a gasp from Sasuke, plus a shiver from pleasure. "I-Itachi." Sasuke moaned and Itachi laughed sending vibrations through Sasuke, causing him to moan and grab the sheets in pure pleasure. Itachi then moved his head up and then down, occasionally humming or nibbling, each earning him either a tremor and a moan or a silent scream and a tightening of the body. Itachi finally took Sasuke all the way in and swallowed, causing Sasuke to go cross-eyed as he came into Itachi's hot waiting mouth.

Itachi milked the cock dry and then licked his lips as he pulled away. He soon leaned over and kissed Sasuke fully on the lips, letting him taste himself. "hmmm." Sasuke moaned as he opened his mouth for Itachi's tongue. While Itachi was distracted by the kiss, Sasuke had successfully undone his pants and was pulling them down and then grabbed hold of Itachi, who broke the kiss to arch up with a moan. Sasuke then leaned up to Itachi's ear. "You know you look hot when you show emotions, _I-ta-chi." _Sasuke said using his husky voice causing Itachi to moan just from the way his name was pronounced. "Sasuke, I love you." Itachi moaned as Sasuke's grip tightened lightly and the pace quickened. "I love you too, I-ta-chi." Sasuke said and that pronunciation was enough to drive Itachi wild, But he controlled himself from stopping Sasuke now and screwing his brains out.

"You love the way I pronounce your name, don't you?" He breathed over Itachi's ear. Who knew Sasuke was a sex god? Itachi sure in hell didn't know. He tried to answer but everytime a moan would interrupt him so he just settled with shaking his head as he tried to swallow. "Ah, Sasuke…I'm gonna….Ah, Sasuke!" Itachi all but yelled his lover's name as he came. Sasuke greedily swallowed all that Itachi gave him and pulled himself up, meeting Itachi in a heated kiss. "S-Sasuke, it's been so long." Itachi said as they broke apart for air. "I know….But I'm here now…And I'm yours." Sasuke said as he kissed Itachi's right cheek, the one Sasuke cut. Sasuke stared at it before he crawled onto the bed and laid down on the bed again. "Come and get it, big boy." Sasuke said as he moved on the bed to make himself look sexier for Itachi, which worked.

"As you wish." Itachi said as he sexily crawled on the bed to Sasuke. Itachi smashed their lips together once they were close enough. The kiss didn't last long as Itachi's shirt was removed as was Sasuke's. Itachi then moved to attack one of Sasuke's nipple. He was rewarded with a shudder and a moan. He soon switched to the other nipple and proceed to do what he did to the other. Once done with torturing them, he move up to suck on Sasuke's neck. Leaving hickeys, but Sasuke was too lost to care. "I-I-ta-chi….I need…" He tried to speak but he couldn't stop the moans or pants. "I understand." Itachi said as he quit his attack.

He was about to bring his three fingers to his mouth to suck, but Sasuke stopped him by grabbing the hand and sticking the three fingers in his own mouth. Itachi had never been so turned on by a sight in his life. Sasuke had his eyes closed, his face was flushed, and just the way Itachi saw his fingers go in and out of that hot mouth was enough to make him come on sight. But he knew if he did, Sasuke would be mad. So before he did, he pulled his fingers out, moving them to Sasuke's entrance. "Ready, Sa-su-ke?" Itachi used the same technique on Sasuke. Sasuke's response was a nod and a moan. Itachi pushed in the first finger and Sasuke tensed. "Relax." Itachi said as he kissed Sasuke's neck to distract him.

Soon, Itachi could feel Sasuke body relax as the finger began to move. Once Sasuke was use to the first one he added the second one and Sasuke tensed up and laid his head back against the pillows. "Sa-su-ke, you have to relax, or it'll hurt worse." Itachi said as he pulled away from Sasuke's neck just to say that. Once Sasuke was relaxed enough for the two finger to go in and out with ease, Itachi add the third one. This time Sasuke tensed up more than before and he was on the brink of tears like last time. But he wouldn't let them leave his eyes. Itachi then found the pulse in Sasuke's and lightly ran his top teeth over it, making Sasuke jelly in his hands.

"That's better." Itachi said then went back to work. He angled for that one area that made Sasuke wither in pleasure like last time. "Ah, I-ta-chi." Sasuke moaned as he arched into the bed. Itachi smirked as he withdrew his fingers and flipped them over so Sasuke was on top. Sasuke looked at him weird and Itachi just smile. "I want you to ride me Sasuke." Itachi said and Sasuke blushed as he nodded his head and moved his waist over Itachi's waist before lowering himself down. He moaned as he felt Itachi penetrate him. He got Itachi half way in before he had to stop from the pain.

His and Itachi's breathing were the same as Sasuke sat still until he felt only a little pain. Then he just plopped all the way onto Itachi's hard shaft, causing him to arch his back and moan loudly. "Y-Yes, Sa-su-ke, I'll have you screaming my name by the time I'm done with you." Itachi said huskily into Sasuke ear. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned as he started to moan. He never knew it felt better when you moved on your own. "I-ta-chi….Ah….Yes….Oh, god, yes…..I love you." Sasuke said as he threw caution to the wind and moaned whatever came to mind.

"Ha….You seem to be enjoying yourself….Ah." Itachi panted as Sasuke pace quickened. Itachi couldn't take it anymore. The pace was too slow for his liking. So he quickly flipped them over and began a newer, faster rhythm. Sasuke moans then became louder but they weren't loud enough for Itachi. "Louder, Sa-su-ke, I want you screaming for the whole world to hear." Itachi said as he attacked Sasuke's neck while still pounding his lover.

Sasuke moans got a little louder but they STILL were not loud enough. So, Itachi quickly pulled out of Sasuke, who whimpered and Itachi hushed him, he then proceed to flip Sasuke over onto his hands and knees. He continued by thrusting back in earning him a very loud and pleasing moan. "Ah….I…I-ta-chi….ha….Fas…Faster!" Sasuke yelled at his lover. "As you command." Itachi said and picked up speed.

"AH, I-TA-CHI!" Sasuke finally gave Itachi the screams he wanted. "Say my name again, you dirty slut." Itachi commanded as he pulled back out and slammed back in making Sasuke arch his back with a scream. "AHH, I-TA-CHI!!" Was all Sasuke could say or think at that particular moment. Itachi soon reached around and grabbed Sasuke's forgot erection, pumping it in tune with his thrust.

"Ah….I-ta-chi…..Yes……..I-TA-CHI, I LOVE YOU." Sasuke screamed the last part as he came in Itachi's hand. His semen coving the bed and Itachi's hand. Sasuke was already tight, and when that passage way Itachi was banging tightened Itachi couldn't hold it any longer. He came after a few more thrust. He pulled out of Sasuke and laid down beside him licking the cum off of his hand. "hmm….delicious." He said once he was done then he pulled Sasuke to him, then pulled the covers over them both.

Sleep took over Sasuke first then Itachi soon joined.

Outside the door, Dei, Sasori, and Kisame just heard what happened. "Ha, pay up guys, looks like I was right, un." Dei said as he held out his hands and collected 50 from Kisame, Sasori sided with Dei, so he got 50 from Kisame also. "Now let's leave before they know we were here." Sasori said as he stood and began to walk away. "Yeah, un." Dei said as he too stood up and leaving with a Sasori in tow.

**-TBC-**

**--  
Yaoi: -looks up at chapter- I never thought I had it in me….O.O**

Amaya: Well now you do…XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaoi: I'm pushing for a third chapter…I don't really know how well this chapter is going to go…but I'm going to try to push it out of my head the best I can.**

Kyra: Porn?

Yaoi: Yes, Kyra, you get more porn.

Kyra: YAY!!

Yaoi: Now don't go raping Sapphire…Oh and I went back and read chapter 1 and 2…never in my life have I felt like such a mega-pervert…but I like being one so it can't be helped…XDDD

Kyra: Wowness…anyway, Yaoi is a professional when it comes to porn. -****

**Yaoi: -fades to story as she sings- ejo, Captain Jack bring me back to the railroad track, Running to the railroad track, Run along with Captain Jack, Run until the Peace come back, Run along with Captain Jack!******

Itachi woke up right and look to his right with a smile as he looked upon his raven-haired angel. He slowly got up, so he wouldn't disturb Sasuke. Smiling, as he walked to the closet and grabbed a shirt, throwing it on. Then walked to the dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers with a pair of pants. Throwing them on, he looked back at his still sleeping raven, before throwing a cloak on and walking over to the bed on Sasuke's side. Smirking, as he noticed the hickeys that littered Sasuke's pale neck. He leaned down to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "Sasuke, it's time to get up." Itachi stated blowing hot air in Sasuke's ear. Moaning as he lightly opened his eyes. "Itachi…Hmm…what time is it?" He asked as Sasuke turned on his side while Itachi straightened up. "11 in the morning." Itachi stated as Sasuke pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Get dressed and then we'll get breakfast." Itachi said as he sat in the chair at his desk.

Sasuke nodded tiredly as he stood with a wince from the pain in his back. He then looked at Itachi sadly. "What?" Itachi asked as he threw his legs up on the desk and leaned back. "You wanted it hard." Itachi continued with a smirk. "Ass." Sasuke hissed as hobbled over to Itachi. "You got anything I can wear until I sneak back into Kohona for my things?" Sasuke asked nervously. "Yeah, looked in the dresser….Third drawer is my old clothes" Itachi said as he pointed behind him to the dresser. "Thanks." Sasuke said as he walked over there, very aware of the eyes watching his every move. He bent down to the third drawer and blushed when he heard the wolf whistle from Itachi. "Pervert." Sasuke hissed while smiling as he opened the drawer and pulled at a pair of black pants and black boxers. Throwing them on, he looked back at Itachi. "You're not going to wear a shirt?" Itachi asked raising one eyebrow. "Too much trouble." He mumbled as he walked over to Itachi and sat in his lap.

"You wouldn't happen to have another cloak I can wear?" Sasuke asked as he teasingly ran his fingers over Itachi's covered chest. "Closet." Was Itachi's only response and Sasuke stood. Walking to the closet, he looked for the short cloaks. Finding them at the end, he took one and donned it. "That's better." He said as he turned back to Itachi with a smirk. Itachi threw his feet off the desk to stand and walk over to Sasuke. "Only one problem before we can leave." Itachi stated as he ran his thumb over Sasuke's cheek. "Hmm, and what would that problem be?" Sasuke asked as he closed his eyes and leaned into the hand on his cheek. "Our hair." He said before moving them towards the mirror. Sasuke gasped as he saw how his use to be duck butt hair looked like a rat nest and Itachi's wasn't any better. "Well…Do you have any gel?" Sasuke exasperated as he looked at Itachi. "No, but I can fix your hair so it doesn't look like sex hair." Itachi said with a smirk as he grabbed his brush and proceeded to brush Sasuke's hair.

Itachi smiled as he watched the small shivers that he caused from Sasuke. Once done he put the brush down and ran his hand lovingly through the back of Sasuke's hair. "Wow, Itachi, I need to wear my hair down more often." Sasuke said as he stared at his hair that was down to his shoulders. "Now I just have to fix my hair." Itachi said as he opened a drawer under the mirror and pulled out a tie for his hair. "I want to do it." Sasuke pouted as he reached for the brush. Itachi chuckled as he watched Sasuke take the brush and fix his hair for him. Once Sasuke was done Itachi looked in the mirror and was yet again loving the way Sasuke fixed his hair so perfect. "Now we can go get breakfast." Itachi said as he pecked Sasuke on the cheek before heading towards the door with a smile Sasuke behind him.

They walked into the cafeteria, both grabbing a tray and some food, then heading out to meet everyone at the table. "Hey, guys." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Itachi. "Hey, Sasuke." They all answered back. Itachi then eyed Dei, Sasori, and Kisame down as he ate. "Itachi, what is that look for?" Sasori asked as he felt Itachi watching him. "It's a warning." Was his only statement as he took a bite to eat. "A warning for what, un?" Dei butted in as he also felt Itachi's eye's upon him. "Keep away from my door if you know what's best for you." Itachi said and looked at them with his sharingan activated. "Ah….So you knew we were there, huh?" Kisame asked as he looked from Itachi to the blushing Sasuke beside him. "Yeah, I could detect your chakra as soon as I was in my room." Itachi stated as if bored by the subject. "Looks like we're busted." Sasori said as he rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "Might I ask why you were outside my door?" Itachi said ignoring Sasori's earlier statement.

"Um…well…We had made a bet that…youandsasukeweremorethanbrothers." He said the last part fast so he wouldn't make Itachi any madder. "Hmm…well, who betted against it?" Itachi asked deciding to prolong the suffering of the three. "Kisame only…I sided with Dei." Sasori pointed to the blonde beside him. "Yeah, and I'm still mad I lost a hundred dollars." Kisame said as he took a bite. Itachi let a light chuckle go, causing everyone to freeze on the spot. "I-Itachi…Are you okay?" Sasori asked scared for his life. "I'm fine…Just one thing though." Itachi said as he became serious again. "Wha-What would that be?" Sasori asked timidly. Itachi leaned closer so just Sasori, Dei, and Kisame could hear him. "Tell anyone what you heard last night and you'll wish you never did." He hissed before sitting back down beside a confused Sasuke. The three nodded scared for their lives as they went back to eating.

Sasuke quickly finished his breakfast and threw it in the sink. Then Itachi followed after him to their bedroom. "Oh my god!" Sasuke exclaimed as Itachi closed the door and locked it. "I can't believe those perverts!" He continued as he stormed to the bed and took a seat. "Well, don't worry, I have them under control…AND IF THEY DON'T GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR RIGHT NOW, THEY'RE GOING TO BE DICK LESS!" Itachi raised his voice enough so the three outside the door could hear him. And they did, running away before they had to face Itachi's wrath. "That should take care of ease droppers." Itachi said as he walked over to the Sasuke and pounced on him. "Itachi." Sasuke warned before Itachi shushed him with his lips. Sasuke glared at him as he pushed Itachi back. "I don't want to be embarrassed like that again." Sasuke warned as Itachi pushed against him and started to kiss his neck.

"Too bad…I'm horny and you look so hot and delectable." Itachi teased in Sasuke's ear before he nibbled on it. "I-Itachi…Please." Sasuke moaned as Itachi began to undo his cloak. "'Please' what, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he continued his torture. Sasuke then debated on to say please stop or please continue…deciding that it was futile to fight against Itachi as he felt his cloak being removed. "Please…I need you." Sasuke moaned as he submitted to Itachi's control and undid Itachi's hair. Itachi smirked as looked at Sasuke's bare chest before leaning down to Sasuke's ear. "I'm 'excited' that you didn't wear a shirt." Itachi breathed, making to hiss 'excited' seductively. "Mmm…Itachi." Sasuke moaned as Itachi's breath ghosted over his ear. "Tell me what you want, Sasuke." Itachi whispered seductively in his ear. "I…want…you." Sasuke moaned as Itachi moved down to his chest, licking all the way down until he reached the hem of Sasuke's pants and began to unbutton them with his teeth earning him a moan.

He then pulled the zipper slowly down to drive Sasuke insane. "Itachi, please…stop…teasing." Sasuke panted as he arched up in annoyance. "But it wouldn't be as fun if I didn't." Itachi smirked as he yanked Sasuke's pants and boxers off throwing them carelessly behind him. "Besides I love the faces you make when I do." Itachi said as he grabbed Sasuke erection. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned as Itachi began to pump him faster and faster. He then moaned louder as Itachi swallowed him whole. "Yes…Itachi…I love you." Sasuke moaned as he threaded his fingers into Itachi's hair, trying to push himself more into Itachi's hot, wet mouth. "Mmm, Itachi." He moaned as Itachi fondled his balls.

"Itachi…I'm gonna…" Sasuke began but it ended in a disappointed whine as Itachi stopped and removed his mouth to move up to Sasuke's ear. "What do you want now, Sasuke-kun?" Itachi breathed into his ear, earning him a moan. "Fuck me." Sasuke moaned into the ear nearest to him. Itachi then smirked as he pulled back. "Only if you do this one thing for me." He said in a husky voice. "What?" Sasuke hissed annoyed. Itachi smirked as he pulled Sasuke hand towards his mouth and sucked on three fingers. He watched Sasuke's reaction through lidded eyes. A red tinge covered Sasuke's cheek as he watched Itachi move back and forth on his fingers. Itachi pulled back with a smirk as he leaned forward and breathed on Sasuke's ear. "I want you to finger yourself for me." Itachi hissed and Sasuke's blush grew. Itachi then moved Sasuke's hand to his own entrance and Sasuke was beet read when he pushed the first finger in.

Itachi then smirked as he watched Sasuke move the finger. "Yeah, Sasuke, Stretch yourself for my hard cock." Itachi spoke in a husky voice as he began to remove his cloak and threw it with Sasuke's clothes. Sasuke moaned as he added the second finger and brushed against his prostate. Itachi quickly removed his shirt adding it to the others and then quickly reached for his zipper as he continued to watch Sasuke finger himself with his eyes closed and his head thrown back in pleasure.. Itachi quickly threw his pants and boxers off right as Sasuke added a third finger with a hiss. Itachi then grabbed his cock as he leaned over Sasuke. "You want my cock up your ass bad, don't you?" Itachi hissed as he continued to jack himself off. Sasuke's answer was a moan and a nod as he moved his fingers faster.

"Itachi, please….I need it." Sasuke moaned as Itachi nibbled and licked his neck. "Need what, Sasuke?" Itachi asked before licking the outer shell of his ear earning him a buck of the hips and a moan. "I need your cock, aniki…Please…" Sasuke moaned as he opened his eyes and saw Itachi above him jacking off. Itachi smirked as he removed Sasuke's fingers and threw his legs over his shoulder as he positioned himself as Sasuke's entrance. As he pushed in slowly he watched Sasuke whimper, stopping when his lover's angel face contorted in mild pain. Sasuke slowly relaxed and looked at Itachi. "Move." He hissed as he rolled his hips causing Itachi's breath to hitch. Slamming in to the hilt, Itachi kissed Sasuke's neck, leaving more noticeable hickeys.

He waited for Sasuke to adjust to the familiar feeling of being filled to his content. "Itachi…Fuck me." Sasuke hissed as he rolled his hips and glared at Itachi. "As you wish." Itachi smirked as he pulled out and slammed back it. "Yes!" Sasuke moaned as he threw his head back. "What's my name, you dirty little slut?" Itachi hissed as he pounded into Sasuke. "Ah, Itachi!" He moaned loudly as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "That's right; say my name, my man-bitch." Itachi hissed into Sasuke ear are he picked up speed. "Ah…ITACHI…Harder!" Sasuke moaned louder as wrapped his legs around Itachi. Itachi smirked as he grabbed Sasuke's right hand and guided it to his own cock. "Touch yourself, Sasuke, while I fuck you hard." Itachi hissed in Sasuke ear as slammed harder into Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned louder than ever as he grabbed his own weeping cock. "FUCK…ITACHI…I LOVE YOU…YES…GOD…FUCK ME DRY." Sasuke screamed as he pumped himself harder. Itachi leaned forward and smashed his lips to Sasuke's in a passionate kiss while still keeping the rhythm and speed of his thrust the same. Sasuke moaned as Itachi pushed his tongue passed his red swollen lips. Itachi reached down and grabbed Sasuke's hand on his cock, forcing more pressure on it. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath. "ITACHI…ah…I love you." Sasuke whimpered the last part as Itachi handled Sasuke's cock roughly. "I love you too." Itachi moaned in his ear as Sasuke pushed him back and made Itachi land on his back with Sasuke on top of him.

"My turn to have fun." Sasuke said as a smirk grew and he began to ride his aniki's hard cock. Sasuke arched his body as he began to move. It was even better when Itachi met his thrusts. "Fuck." Sasuke hissed as he picked up speed. "Ah…Ha…Itachi…So good." Sasuke moaned as he closed his eyes when Itachi grabbed his cock. "Such a good little slut." Itachi hissed as he licked his lips. "Look at me, koi." Itachi continued with a hissed command and Sasuke felt his body reacted to the command before his lust crazed mind did. Sasuke moaned as he looked upon Itachi, whose eyes where clouded with lust, his hair spread around his head like a halo, and his lips just as swollen and red as his koi's. "God, you're so beautiful, Sasuke." Itachi whispered while still pumping Sasuke. "So are you, aniki." Sasuke moaned as he threw his head back and picked up the rhythm and speed he had lost when he saw his aniki look like a innocent angel doing a sinful act.

"Ah….Itachi, I'm so close." Sasuke moaned as he ran his hands up and down Itachi's chest. "Come for me, slut, I want to feel you clamp around my hard cock as you do and as you yell my name so I feel the pleasure of making you feel this way." Itachi said, lust covering his voice. "OH FUCK…ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed as he spilled his seed on Itachi's hand, stomach and chest. "Ah…FUCK…SASUKE!" Itachi moaned loudly as he spilled his seed into Sasuke's hot ass. Sasuke then laid down on Itachi's chest, panting for his breath along with Itachi. "I think that's the best sex I've ever had." Sasuke admitted as Itachi pulled out of him and laid them under the cover. "I agree." Itachi said as he kissed Sasuke's forehead. Soon both where fast asleep.

Itachi woke up first around noon and looked down to see Sasuke still asleep. Smiling as gently kisses him to wake him up. Sasuke's eyes slowly fluttered open and he was met with his smiling aniki. "Morning, sexy." Itachi said as he kissed his forehead before moving to get up. "Morning, love." Sasuke said back as he moved to get up also. "We still need to go back to Kohona for your close, but first we need to shower then eat lunch." Itachi said as he grabbed their close and went towards the bathroom. Sasuke watched as his brother's fine ass walked into the bathroom, hips swinging as he glided across the floor. Itachi turned his head to look back at Sasuke. "Are you coming?" He asked with a smirk as Sasuke followed with a blush.

Once out of the shower, fixed their hair, and dressed, they walked out of the room and to the cafeteria. Following their usual routine as they got their food, but as they sat at the table in their usual seats everyone was quiet. "What's up, guys?" Sasuke asked worried he had been heard when Itachi and him where in Itachi's room. "Um…We are wondering what was going on in your room…We could hear screaming in every room." Kisame explained as he took a bite. Sasuke blushed and put his head down to eat to hide it. "It's none of your concern what goes on in _my_ room…Now I suggest if you hear anymore 'screaming' in the future to ignore it and go on with your daily lives." Itachi warned with a death glare to match as he calmly ate his food. "How can we ignore it…whoever it is screaming is so loud I can hear that person over my music, un." Dei complained as he stopped eating.

"Then next time leave the hideout." Itachi said calm as ever when inside he was pissed that they can't drop it. "No, because if I do, Tobi with raid my underwear drawer, un." Dei said as he took a bite of food. "Tough shit then." Sasuke chimed in to save Itachi from killing them. At the comment, everyone's jaws dropped, except Itachi's, who was mentally smirking. Dei puffed his cheeks out before he left to cafeteria with the others in tow. Sasuke then looked at Itachi and shrugged innocently. Itachi chuckled as he ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Hurry up and eat, because once you're done we're leaving." Itachi said as he began to eat.

Once done they left their plates in the sink and went to the entrance of the cave. "Ready to go, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he looked out to check the area then pulled his head back in. Sasuke nodded his head and they sprinted out into the trees. "How long will it take to get to Kohona?" Sasuke asked as he ran beside Itachi. "Will be there sooner than you think." Itachi said with a smirk to match. "Huh?" Sasuke was confused until he felt Itachi wrap his arms around his waist from the back and next thing he knew they were in front of the Kohona walls. "How are we going to get in?" Sasuke whispered as they hid from the two coming ANBUs.

"Like this." Itachi whispered back as he attacked ANBUs and knocking both out. "We'll dress as ANBU and enter the village." Itachi explained as he stole the taller one's clothes while Sasuke stole the shorter one's clothes. They donned the ANBU outfits and hid their cloaks in the bushes before jumping up the wall until they reached the top and could see the village. They saw ANBUs everywhere, jumping from house to house. "They're probably looking for you." Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear, causing a visible shiver in the raven-haired boy. "Yeah, just means we have to be more careful." Sasuke whispered back as he jumped to the nearest house with Itachi. "Are you glad you left?" Itachi asked as they jumped from house to house. "Yes." Was Sasuke's only answer before they made it to the Uchiha district.

Sasuke and Itachi calmly walked to the house they had shared when they were kids. "I still hate this place." Itachi said emotionlessly. "Me too." Sasuke admitted as they entered the house. Sasuke then led Itachi to the room that he stays in. Itachi smirked as he entered the room behind Sasuke. "My old room, koi?" Itachi asked amused written in his voice. "Yeah, I wanted to be close as I could to you until I had the courage to leave here." Sasuke explained as he grabbed a bag and began to pack as much clothes as he could into it. "Ah." Itachi said as he walked around the room. His eyes stopped on the picture on the night table beside Sasuke's bed and he picked it up with a smile. The picture contained him and Sasuke playing when they were younger. "You kept this?" Itachi asked as he looked back at Sasuke. "Yeah, it was the only picture of you and me I could find." Sasuke said as he zipped his bag up.

"Ah…Sasuke, we need to go." Itachi said as he grabbed the picture and placed it in a pocket on the vest he was wearing. "I agree." Sasuke said as they made their way out. Itachi opened the front door a crack and looked out. "Koi, come here." Itachi commanded and Sasuke done as he was told. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke waist and Sprinted out the door past the two ANBUs waiting for them. The two noticed them and began to chase them. "Shit." Itachi cussed as he picked up speed and made it to the wall and over in a heartbeat. Pulling Sasuke in the bushes where their cloaks were. The two ANBUs that were chasing them ran by and disappeared in the distance. Itachi sighed as he grabbed his cloak and removed the ANBU uniform to don his cloak, making sure to hold on to the picture as he did. Sasuke did the same and grabbed his back as Itachi wrapped his arms around his waist again and before he knew it he was a few trees from the hideout.

They quickly ran into the entrance and into 'their' room. Sasuke let his bag fall to the ground as he laid on the bed trying to catches breath, but soon fell to the victim of laughter. "Woo what a rush." Sasuke said once he calmed down enough to talk. "Yeah." Itachi agreed with a deep chuckle before placing Sasuke's picture on the nightstand beside their bed. "Why did you take that?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Because that was the picture I wanted to take when the whole Uchiha massacre happened." Itachi explained as he grabbed Sasuke's bag and placed it in the desk chair. "Well, we took long enough, it's dinner time now." Itachi said with a chuckle as Sasuke looked at him weird. "Well, you took your time packing." Itachi explained defensively. "Suck it." Sasuke huffed as he sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry, my mom warned me about sticking small objects in my mouth." Itachi teased and laughed as he saw Sasuke's jaw drop.

"You ass!" Sasuke hissed as he got up, walked up to the taller of the two, and playfully punched his shoulder before leaving the room and heading to the cafeteria. Itachi chuckled as he followed behind Sasuke as they got their food and sat down with the others. "Hey, guys." Sasuke greeted the group as he sat down and ate. "Hey, did you have a fun time?" Kisame asked with a smirk as he ate. "No. We almost got caught." Sasuke murmured as he continued to eat. "Ah, yeah, would have sucked if someone had to come to save you two, un." Dei chimed in as he calmly ate his last bite and placed his plate in the sink before leaving. "Hey, Sasuke, where did those hickeys on your neck come from?" Kisame asked as he pointed to Sasuke's neck with his fork. "Um…" Sasuke didn't know what to say as his face heated up. "He's a grown man, he can have hickeys all he wants, it's not our business." Sasori butted in and Sasuke mentally released a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Kisame said as he looked at Sasori then back to Sasuke. "Whoever gave you those sure wanted to make sure everyone could see them." Kisame added before placing his empty plate in the sink and leaving.

Sasuke's blush deepened as he continued to eat. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Sasuke stood and followed Itachi when he finished. Leaving their plates in the sink and heading back to their room. "Itachi, I'm a little tired, do you mind if we just go to sleep?" Sasuke asked with a tired smile. "I agree, you had a tiresome day." Itachi said causing Sasuke to giggle. "What…What's so funny?" Itachi asked raising his eyebrow up in a questionable manner. "You sound like Shikamaru when you say tiresome." Sasuke giggled more as he thought of Itachi being as lazy as Shikamaru. "Oh, really now." Itachi then ran and tackled Sasuke to the bed began to tickle him. "Ah….HAHAHA…Okay, I'm sorry…Please…Haha…Stop." Sasuke begged as he ran out of breath.

Itachi chuckled at his victory as he kissed Sasuke before pulling the cover over them. Itachi smiled as they broke apart. "I'm glad you never make your bed." Sasuke said as he snuggled up to Itachi and was on the edge of sleep. "Me too." Itachi added as he turned off the lights and pulled Sasuke closer to him as he fell asleep with his koi.  
**-TBC-**  
**--  
****Yaoi: Well, this chapter was fun…You burned all the food, the shade…the rum!**

Kyra: Yes, the rum is gone.

Yaoi: Why is rum gone?

Skyz: We know you're here puppet.

Kyra: No you don't! –runs away like a mad woman-

Yaoi: I got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it!

Hatome: I say either a heart or rum.

Yaoi: it's a heart…MUAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	4. Sorry guys

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Dementra

Sabaku no Sable

Yaoi Maiko

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
